


Photos, puppies and love confession(?)

by Ashalee_W



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dog Cafe, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, M/M, seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalee_W/pseuds/Ashalee_W
Summary: “Can you explain why is Hyunjin screaming like a choked llama in the bathroom?”“Late for his date.”“It’s not a date!!!” Hyunjin screamed from his room.“Yeah, keep on telling yourself that.”





	Photos, puppies and love confession(?)

**Author's Note:**

> bol4 - bom + weki meki - tiki taka (99%)
> 
> tbh i am not even sure if its fluff 🤔🤔  
just wanna add more to my seungjin fics  
hope you like it :)
> 
> will edit later

The morning was bright, too bright actually for a certain boy named Hwang Hyunjin when he was woken up by the obnoxious sounds of his housemate Jisung pulling open the curtain of his room. He ignored the one who was trying to wake him up, burying himself deeper into the blanket.

“Wake up, sleepy head!!!” the chubby cheek housemate of his screamed, pulling his blanket away. Hyunjin fought back, pulling his blanket and won, Jisung was pulled and fell on his knees on the bedroom floor.

Jisung huffed, standing up and petting his hurting knees. “Wake up!!!”

“Don’t … want to…” Hyunjin whined from his blanket cocoon.

Jisung huffed not knowing how to wake his housemate up anymore. Jeongin came in, patting Jisung’s shoulder. “Leave it to me hyung,” he said giving out a mischievous smile. Jisung high fived him before leaving the room.

“Hyung,” Jeongin started.

“Leave me alone, it’s too early …” Hyunjin murmured in his sleepy voice.

Everything went quiet and Hyunjin thought the youngest had left but how he was wrong about that. His blanket was hastily pulled and he was kicked out of his own bed, falling to the floor with a loud shriek.

“Ah, Yang Jeongin!”

“Wake up already! You’re the one told us to wake you up early today. And it’s not even early now.”

“I did?” Hyunjin said, eyes still squinting in sleep while scratching his neck, evidence of drool making Jeongin winced at his hyung’s morning look.

“Yeah, you said you wanna be early for a work date with that Seungmin guy.”

“Work date? I don’t remember any – shit!” Hyunjin’s eyes widen, suddenly his sleepiness evaporated as he remembered the promise he made with Seungmin. He started running about, grabbing his towels, almost slipped getting into the bathroom while panicking.

“He forgot about his own date?” Jisung asked when Jeongin came to the kitchen. The other just nodded while sitting down, continuing eating his breakfast.

Woojin came into the kitchen, hair still damp from showering. “Can you explain why is Hyunjin screaming like a choked llama in the bathroom?”

Before any of them could answer, Hyunjin ran past them screaming ‘I’m late!!!’ surprising the elder as he almost knocked him down.

“Late for his date.” Jeongin said nonchalantly while downing his glass of chocolate milk.

“It’s not a date!!!” Hyunjin screamed from his room.

“Yeah, keep on telling yourself that.” Jisung replied.

Hyunjin came to the kitchen, hanging at Woojin’s shoulder as the older waited for his toast. “It’s not a work date… I just promised to help him for his assignment.” He said pouting, eyeing the elder’s toast.

“Yeah right, you’re not even in the same department. You just entered the uni’s photography club just to get closer to him.” Jisung nodded at Jeongin’s words.

“I just love photography …”

“And now you fell in love with the photography club president.” Woojin chuckled, handling Hyunjin his toast that the younger had been targeting for.

“Thank you Woojinnie hyung, muah!” Hyunjin gave his neck a kiss.

“Save that for Seungmin please, I already have a boyfriend.” Woojin just laughed as he teased the younger.

“I don’t even know if Seungmin is interested in me or not.” Hyunjin doubted as he nibbled his toast.

Jisung scoffed at that, “You’re so oblivious. He looked at you with the brightest smile considering he had that poker face almost 24/7 with everyone else.”

Hyunjin bit his lip, wondering if his feelings are actually reciprocated by Seungmin if he confessed.

“I mean there’s nothing wrong in telling him how you feel,” Woojin softly held his shoulders, gentle voice soothing the younger. “Instead of letting those feelings trapped forever, when you let it go it will make you feel better. Even if he does not feel the same, at least you already let it out. And we can have a full day together crying and ice cream and movies to make you feel better. But I doubt that will happen since he clearly felt the same, both of you just hesitated and that’s okay.”

“Is this how Channie hyung felt when he confessed to you?”

Woojin laughed at that, “You’re talking about a guy who doesn’t even know what he’s doing. If it makes you feel better, we all feel like that before confessing. It’s normal to be anxious, unsure. But we never know what future held for us. Whatever happens, life still goes on.”

Hyunjin nodded, shifting his camera bag on his shoulder.

“Now go, bub. You’re late already.” Woojin patted his bottom as the younger realized he was late, rushed to the doorway, picking out random shoes.

“Hyunjin-ah, fighting!!” Jisung shouted as he left their apartment.

Woojin chuckled before turning to Jisung and Jeongin, “Care to tell me what happen to the potted plans by the window?”

“It wasn’t me!” they both simultaneously answered.

***

Hyunjin was panting when he arrived at the dog cafe, the promised place to meet up with Seungmin. He searched around, worrying if Seungmin waited long for him. He knew how the younger was always punctual on everything, looking around the park to find the other nowhere. He went to the outdoor park where dogs actively running around.

Is Seungmin late? If he is, Hyunjin could be relieved a bit. He checked his watch, almost half past eleven. He sighed, almost fifteen minutes late from the promised time. He went and sat down at a bench, he was worn out after running to this café, in the middle of summer. He was about to wipe his sweat when a cold feeling touched his neck. He jumped off his seat, holding his camera bag tightly.

Seungmin was laughing at his reactions.

“Seungminnie…”

“You’re late, I went in and bought this for you.” He handed the drink he touched Hyunjin with earlier.

“Sorry and thanks.” Hyunjin sipped the cold drink, embarrassed with his actions earlier.

“Shall we start?” Hyunjin nodded at that after he done sipping half of his drink.

The assignment wasn’t for the club, but for Seungmin’s personal project of his media photography course. He told Hyunjin about his plan to take pictures of animals from shelters to be promoted for adoption. Hyunjin had excitedly volunteered, loving the idea getting close to dogs and learning more about photography – and of course, being close to Seungmin.

They both had fun taking pictures and playing with the puppies indoor and the outdoor park. Hyunjin helped Seungmin collecting the data of puppies for adoption posters as the other helped him with tips for angles, lightings and shutter speed settings.

Then, they went for lunch which Hyunjin refused to let Seungmin pay. The younger just pouted, saying he would treat Hyunjin with barbeque after his assignment done. They stayed after lunch, Seungmin with his assignment while Hyunjin checking photos from earlier.

“Seungminnie, can I ask you something?” the other just hummed without looking up. “Do you have a lot of experiences with taking pictures of puppies? I mean, it’s not easy to capture the energetic fluff but you seemed relaxed.”

Seungmin chuckled at that, replied without looking up from his laptop, “Since I can’t have dogs as pet, I always went to the shelters to spend time with them and it just came naturally as I took a lot of pictures. That’s where I met Minho hyung, he asked for help with photographing the strays to find their forever home.”

Hyunjin nodding, “That’s great. You’re great. You’re such a kind person, with a lovely smile. It’s impossible for people to not like you. You’re perfect, I like you.”

“I like you too.”

Hyunjin nodded again before he froze, realizing what he just said. He just confessed, he just did it. In a not romantic way at all. He looked up at Seungmin, who was now smiling fondly at him.

“I - I mean… err…”

“Hwang Hyunjin, I like you too. I hope it’s the same like we’re talking about, more than friends.”

Hyunjin stammered, “Yeah, I – I like you, m-more than friends.”

“Great then,” Seungmin brightly smiled.

What did just happened? His love interest, Kim Seungmin - the lovely Kim Seungmin just reciprocated his feelings. Hyunjin gaped, trying to process the information.

Seungmin laughed at his reactions, “Why are you so surprised? I’ve been waiting for you to say that. We’ve even kissed, Hyunjinnie.”

“But I thought you take it as a friendly kiss?”

“What?” the younger kept laughing, “I would never let anyone kiss me on my lips, even if it’s Felix or Changbin hyung. Just like you giving kisses to Innie, Jisung and Woojin hyung, you never kiss them on the lips since it was reserved for someone special. I hoped to be that special person.”

***

Jisung and Jeongin smirked at Hyunjin as he walked in, passing by them at the living room straight to his room. They watched as he dumbly grin all the way before planting his face into his pillow, screaming.

“Judging by that llama screaming and how they kissed in front of the door just now, looks like everything went well.” Woojin chuckled as he watered his new potted plants by the window.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
this was originally supposed to be at least a longer fic with spring themed but i ended up lost my idea and deleted everything. i am completely unsatisfied and hesitated to post this. i've been trying to improve my writing by publishing fics which i've ever done in my life. i never really loved my writing style so i'm trying various ways. i wanted to get up from the hole that made me unable to do what i love for years.  
but at least i did post something. i'm planning to add more chapter so i'm looking for ideas now. see you when i see you i guess :)
> 
> comments/kudos are appreciated :) thank you again 🙆♀️🙆♀️🙆♀️
> 
> follow my twt @Ashaskz   
i will be updating all fics there, twitter is still awkward to me but i will use it to my best :)


End file.
